Balls Guy
by bledsoe09
Summary: Who would have thought that a meeting with a bald, stubby, old man would lead me to you," I chuckled softly against the crevices of her neck,"and who would have thought that I would now be known as 'Balls Guy' to the entire bar."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. Although, I really wish I did. **_

So this is something that just came to mind while on writers block. It actually did free my mind a bit. So the next Je t'aime chapter should, hopefully, be up soon. I'm working on it now.

This is only going to be two chapters with a slight possibility of a Bella's point of view.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

***EPOV ***

As I was dressing for dinner to meet Mr. Jenkins my mind drifted back to earlier this afternoon. My golfing experiences had never been so...interesting, to say the least.

John Jenkins had been on the forth front of my mind all day yesterday. John was the man who I would be spending an undesirable, unwanted amount of time with in just a couple hours. If it wasn't for the sake of the animal shelter I wouldn't go near that old geyser with a ten foot pole. He was an intolerable, grouchy, bald, stubby old man. Believing that money and quite possibly the world revolved around him. Born and raised in old family fortune can have that kind of impact on you.

But, alas I agreed to meet the grump, if only because he has been looking for a suitable place to donate a hefty amount of fortune on. Twenty thousand dollars to be exact.

So if that meant a couple of golf games and dinner, while I try to charm his pants off, so be it.

Within the first holes of the game I either wanted to shoot myself or knock the old man unconscious. The man could not and would not stop rambling about himself. I just nodded and smiled.

"Mr. Jenkins I just wanted to say that I appreciate you taking into consideration the animal shelter for your donation. You don't know how much it means to all of us working there." I said sincerely as we walked to the next hole.

He waved me off and said "Yes well you'll have to thank my wife for that. She's the one who came up with the whole donation thing." Poor, poor woman. How could she stand him?

Once we reached the fifth hole, Mr. Jenkins took his shot. His PGA ball soared out into the green grass beyond us. I had to fight the urge to shield my already sun-glassed covered eyes from the glare his shiny, bald head was projecting.

He turned to look at me wearing a cocky smirk, as if to say 'I bet you can't bet that'. I wanted to smack it off his face and say 'Wow! You can still play golf with arthritis and all?" But instead I smiled and appraised him.

Next was my turn. As I positioned my self my mind began to drift. I wondered if I could quite possibly bribe the caddies into pretending they didn't see anything if I whacked Mr. Jenkins in the head with my club.

I shook my head with a smile as I pulled the club back and swung it forth a few times before finally making contact with the golf ball. I had to keep in mind not to do better than him. So when I hit the ball, I purposefully hit it off to the far left.

"What was that Masen?" Asked a cackling John

I turned to him with a fake chuckle and replied "I guess this isn't my game." as I waved around. I turned back to the place where I saw the ball land and jogged my way over. I was just short of fifteen feet when a long haired brunette, dressed in beige shorts – showing her creamy legs – and a white shirt placed herself directly behind the ball ready to swing it somewhere else.

"Miss! That's my ball." I called as I jogged faster. She either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me, so I tried again. I reached her just as she was getting ready to swing. "Excuse me. That's my ball you have there."

She turned to look at me. I don't know if I audibly gasped or if it was just internal. Either way she was a beauty. She had big, round, brown eyes that had a depth to them I had never seen. The prettiest button nose...Did I just call her nose pretty? Well it definitely was. Then my green eyes took in her lips, red and pouty. They looked absolutely soft. My mind began going a mile a minute with things that pretty little mouth of hers could do. And let me just say, they were no where near innocent. My dick was getting harder with every image that flashed through my mind. I tried in vain to casually shift myself without being noticed.

I was brought back to present when a musical voice spoke.

"You mean this ball?" She asked as she pointed down towards it.

"Yes. That one exactly." I answered back grinning crookedly at her.

"Oh." She stated simply before turning back around and hitting _my_ ball, sailing it into the air.

I stood there mouth agape, completely shocked. I finally composed myself as she began walking off. "Why did you do that?" I asked baffled as I trailed behind her.

She shrugged but didn't answer and kept walking. I almost crashed into her when she stopped abruptly. She bent down and gave me the best view of her perky yet firm looking ass. For the second time in less than ten minutes she has given me a hard on. Jesus what is she doing to me?

"You know your keeping me from a very important meeting with that man over there." I replied trying to prolong my amount of time with her. "He's not too hard to miss. If you find yourself seeing different color dots after seeing something very bright, you've found him." I said in the straightest voice I could possibly manage without laughing.

She straightened up and pivoted towards me, handing me back my golf ball. She actually looked...embarrassed. Her face was somewhat flushed from the heat of the sun beating down on us. It looked very enticing.

"I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what got into me. I'm really not mean. I swear. I'm actually a really nice person. I think I am anyways..." She rambled blushing as I chuckled. She looked so adorable. The blush just made her seem even cuter. My fingers twitched at my side to just reach out and touch her face.

I grinned at her, both of us not saying anything. A few beats later her eyes began to divert away from me. Looking around the field.

I laughed out loudly when she cringed and closed her eyes. I turned to the direction as saw Mr. Jenkins walking about. "You weren't kidding. That's one shiny bald head. Does he wax it or some shit?" She giggled. The sound was heavenly. "You know wax on, wax off?"

"Twice a day actually." I joked just then I heard my name being called from baldy himself. I turned to look at brown eyes and gave a small smile. "Well I guess I should get going. Don't want to blind more people." I didn't want to leave. Something inside me told me that I should get to know her. I felt inexplicably drawn to her. It didn't really make sense.

She almost looked disappointed? She gave me a small smile in return and said "Yeah. I guess your right. I truly am sorry about before. I don't know what got into me."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" I gave her a smile as I tossed the ball into the air and began walking away.

When I got back I realized my mistake. I didn't even ask for her name. I wanted to face palm myself. I didn't even mentioned my name either. I thought of running back and introducing myself, but I felt like she would think of me as a desperate fool. Either way, when I turned around she was gone.

_You are one dumb shit_.

_Gee thanks_

_Just thought you should know _

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Reviews are awesome! =)


End file.
